


A Ladder to Heaven

by nobananaman



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pop Star AU, What am I doing, are you happy now dan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobananaman/pseuds/nobananaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are popular Pop duo but one day, Dan decides to quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ladder to Heaven

Dan and Phil were one of the most famous power duos in the world. They came out of nowhere with their single “Ladders” and took the world by storm.

In months they went on world wide shows that sold out in minutes. Everybody had fringes, everyone wanted to be them, everyone loved them.

Soon they had more Grammys then they could count and fans that they could manage.

One day they had a sold out show in Sapporo Dome, a dream they had since they met.

They were sitting in the green room and watching anime on the huge plasma TV, but Dan seemed very down and Phil seemed to notice.

“Hey, Dan? Why so glum?” Phil asked his partner and friend for 7 years. Suddenly Dan hugged Phil and started to cry in Phil’s shoulder.

“Phil, I can’t do this anymore! I’m sick of this! This was supposed to be fun and it was for the first year but now it all has turned to shit.” Dan weeped.

“Oh, Dan. I didn’t know you felt this way! You should’ve told me sooner!” Phil said charmingly as he stroked Dan’s back.

“I know but I was afraid of what you would say Phil.” Dan just started to cry harder.

“It’s okay. I understand. Do you want to quit?” Phil asked Dan, still keeping his calm tone.

“I do, but what would you do?” said Dan as he looked up to Phil, his eyes all puffy and wet.

“I could always call up Stampy and perform with him.” said Phil with a chuckle.

“Haha, real funny Phil.” Dan said as he rolled his eyes, he did not seem amused by Phil’s joke.

“Oh, come on! It was funny!” Phil said, smiling at Dan.

“Okay, it was a bit funny.” Dan chuckled.

“So, how do you want to break it to the fans?”

“We can tell them after the last song.” said Dan. They sat in silence, the sound of anime faintly in the background. The door to the green room opened and Scott, their manager walked in.

“Dan, Phil, you’re on in 5.” said Scott and disappeared behind the door.

Phil looked and Dan and cupped his face in his hands.

“Since this is your last show, let’s make it the best show ever!” Phil said, as he smiled brightly at Dan.

Dan’s face turned a few shades redder and weakly said “yeah.”

They got up from the couch they were lying on and walked out of the door, preparing for their last show as a duo.

The two of them got equipped with the things all singers need and walked out to the stage.

The stage was in the middle of the stadium, it was pretty plain but seacrets hid in it.

The band was already on the stage, waiting for the two British lads.

Phil skip to the stage with a smile on his face while Dan just walked at the same pace as Phil’s skipping, a small smile decorating his face. The crowd was screaming with excitement.

They finally got on the stage and the crowd calmed down a bit.

“Hi, we are the British duo Dan and Phil but you can also call us Phan! My name is Phil and the lad who is dressed in mostly black is Dan. We hope you enjoy the show! This is our song “Ladders”!”

After eleven songs, the last songs note rang out in the whole stadium and they got a standing ovation.

“Thank you very for the show everyone! This couldn’t of been possible without you!’’

“This was a great show but as you know, all great things must come to an end.” said Phil, the crowd went silent, waiting for whatever comes next.

“As most of you know, Dan and I have been a duo for seven years. We have made quite the name for ourselves in these seven years but we all knew it wouldn’t last forever.” the crowd was still silent, waiting for the duo to say something good.

“Phil and I were talking today and..and.” Dan suddenly froze up, he couldn’t say anything. He looked at Phil, hoping he would understand. Thankfully for Dan, Phil understood exactly what he meant.

“And Dan has decided to move on. He’s sorry that he couldn’t stay longer but please don’t be angry at him!” Phil smiled, hoping that that would calm down the fans but it didn’t help. The fans were screaming, some sobbing and some fainted from the shock.

“Well, this wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for.” said Phil as he stepped to the side to stand next to Dan.

“Really? I was waiting for worse, actually.” Dan said and shrugged.

The duo’s manager came out and started to talk to the boys. They talked for three minutes, gave Phil a piece of paper and walked away. The lads walked back to the mics.

“Okay, we have some news for you.” said Phil. He look at the paper when the stadium was filled with a shout.

“I’m sorry Dan!’’ and the next thing everyone heard was a gunshot.

Phil was very confused, he tried to understand what just happened but the fans were screaming very loudly, he knew that much, suddenly he heard a thump next to him. He looked to his side and saw Dan on his knees, panting hard and blood dripping on to the stage.

“Fuck.” that’s all he heard from Dan and Phil was at his side in seconds, carefully laying him down on his legs.

“Dan? Are you okay?’’ Phil cringed at his own question, of course Dan wasn’t okay.

“Yeah, just dandy. I feel like I can run a marathon.” said Dan through heavy pants, suddenly he started to cough. When Dan pulled away his hand, it was covered with red, sticky blood.

“Oh, wow! Well I guess this really is my “last” day.” Dan tried to laugh but it only turned to coughing.

“Don’t say that! They have probably already called an ambulance.” Phil tried to sound happy but tears were starting to roll of his cheeks, some falling on Dan's face.

“Oh, Phil don’t cry.’’ Dan tried to lift his hand to caress Phil's cheek but he was too weak. Phil started to sob, his face hid in Dan's chest.

“Hey, Phil can I tell you something.”

“Sure.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Dan.”

“Really? Well that’s good to hear or this would of been very embarrassing.” Dan gave a weak smile and chuckle.

“Maybe we can go on a date tomorrow?’ Phil said as he still hid in Dan's shirt.

“Yeah, I would love that.” Dan smiled.

“So, don’t die okay?” but there was no answer.

“Dan? Why aren’t you answering? That’s rude.” Phil chuckled in Dan's shirt.

“Hey Dan! Answer me, please?’’ but no one answered. Phil slowly raised his head from Dan's chest. Dan's eyes were unmoving and dead. He had a peaceful smile on his face, it looks like he past away peacefully.

Phil slowly moved closer to Dan's face. He kissed Dan's forehead and closed his eyes. Phil looked up from Dan's lifeless body and looked at the stadiums roof. Phils body was still for a second and then Phil just screamed. His best friend was dead and it was probably his fault. He could of saved Dan.

Suddenly, Phil was pulled away from Dans body. He saw medics put Dans body in a body bag, medics that could of saved Dan if only they got here sooner.

Phil was furious. He wanted to scream at the medics but he knew that wouldn’t bring Dan. He let himself get pulled away, but he couldn’t get the image of Dans dead body out of his head, he wanted to puke, so that’s what the did. He got free from the person’s grip and fell to the ground and emptied this stomach contents.

It’s been a year since Dan's death. Phil had moved on from show business and he decided to start a YouTube channel. He brought a lot of smiles to lots of people faces and he was happy but he couldn’t forget Dan. That day took a piece of him with it. Phil was never the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry


End file.
